


Renegotiation by rageprufrock [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Renegotiation by rageprufrock read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: renegotiation, verb [trans]: negotiate (something) in order to change the original agreed terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegotiation by rageprufrock [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renegotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45768) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Title** : Renegotiation  
**Author** : rageprufrock  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gravitation  
**Character** : Yuki/Shuichi  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : renegotiation, verb [trans]: negotiate (something) in order to change the original agreed terms.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45768)  
**Length** 0:09:49  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Renegotiation%20by%20Rageprufrock.mp3)


End file.
